Brother
by btamamura
Summary: Pre-series. Panda has a baby sister! But...what if he doesn't like her getting the attention?


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Shirokuma Cafe or the characters._

**Notes: **_**I was watching season seven of **__Bones__** when the idea for this fic hit me. I can actually see it being highly likely when it comes to Panda, so...yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic!**_

Panda had known something was different with his mother. She seemed more moody and appeared to be getting larger. He was only young, so he didn't understand what was happening.

Panda Mama eased herself onto a cushion. "Panda, come here, dear."

He toddled to her, curiosity filling him. He sat in front of her. "What is it, Okaa-san?"

"I'm sorry for being so grumpy lately. But, I'm very tired..."

"Do you need to sleep some more?"

"Not right now. You see, my son, I'm pregnant. That means that you will soon have a little brother or sister."

"I'll be a big brother?"

"That's right. I'm going to need your help for a while. I need to avoid doing too much because it can upset the baby. Can you help me?"

"But, I'm no good at doing anything. Can't someone else?"

"You know they already have a lot to do. I'm not asking for much. Just clean up after yourself, please?"

"Okay."

"Good boy. I will need you to keep doing that after the baby comes, as it's a lot of work taking care of infants." She sighed, yet smiled. "I remember you caused me quite a lot of trouble when you were a baby."

"I did?"

"Yes. But, it was all worth it, because I love you very much. And, you were truly the cutest baby panda; everyone who saw you would say that."

"I'm still cute."

"Yes, you are."

A few months later, the latest addition to the family showed herself for the first time. Her name was Mei Mei.

At first, Panda was happy to be a big brother. But, he was soon affected by jealousy towards her.

He lay on his bed and sighed. "It's not fair! Okaa-san doesn't play with me because _she's_ always crying, and everyone says she's cute and ignore me! I wish I never had a sister! I want Okaa-san and Jii-chan to play with me again! I want everyone to call me cute again!" He sat up. "But...how do I do it? She came from the hospital...maybe if I take her back!" He could hear Panda Mama singing a lullaby to the infant. "She's having a nap now. When she wakes up, I'll tell Okaa-san that I want to play with her and then, I'll take her back to the hospital!" Plan of action in mind, he lay back down and settled in for his own nap.

"Okaa-san, can I play with Mei Mei? I can take her in the stroller..."

Panda Mama nodded. "After she's had a feed and change."

"Okay!" He finished eating his lunch and went to watch some TV while waiting. He flipped through the channels and settled on a music show currently showing a performance by someone named MC 469MA.

Panda Mama settled a giggling Mei Mei into the stroller, then turned to her son. "Don't go too far, okay?"

"I won't." He took hold of the handles and pushed the stroller out of the yard. _Now...which way was the hospital again? I think it was...that way._ He turned to the right.

"Aww, what an adorable panda!" a young woman cooed as she approached the stroller. "What's her name?"

"Mei Mei. I'm Panda, her big brother."

"You have such a cute sister!"

"Am I cute too?" His question fell on deaf ears. Yep. He was definitely taking her back to the hospital. "We've gotta go now, Miss. Bye!"

"Alright, take care." She watched him push the stroller down the path, wondering where he was taking her.

"There it is!" He pushed the stroller into the large building and up to the reception desk. "Excuse me?"

A middle-aged man turned from the computer. "Can I help you?"

"I've come to bring this back."

"The stroller? But, this is a hospital."

"No. The baby. We don't want her anymore."

"I'm sorry?"

"Okaa-san got her from here. I'm bringing her back."

He nodded and typed rapidly. He found Panda Mama on a patient list. "Go and sit down, I'm going to make a phonecall." He picked up the phone and dialled the number on the screen, just as Panda led Mei Mei to the seats.

Panda Mama paused in her cleaning and hurried to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Allzwel Hospital."

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid your son and daughter are here. They're alright, but your son thinks that he can bring his sister here because he doesn't like her."

"I see. I will be there soon. Thank you for letting me know." She hung up, grabbed her keys and hurried out of the house.

Panda knew his mother was furious. He knew, because she was giving him the silent treatment all the way home. He knew he was going to get it.

Panda Mama put Mei Mei into her playpen, then turned to her son. "I cannot believe you! What possessed you to do such a stupid thing? She's your sister! You should be looking after her! Not taking her to the hospital because you don't want to be her brother anymore! I should never have trusted you with her! It's not you who needs a new sister! It's her who needs a new brother!"

"I knew it! Everybody loves Mei Mei! Nobody loves me anymore! Not even you!" He ran to his room.

She sighed, realising she'd let slip some hurtful words that she didn't even mean. She checked on Mei Mei, then hurried to her son's room.

Panda was crying. He couldn't believe his mother didn't love him anymore. "It's Mei Mei this and _she's a baby_ that. Maybe I should go away. Nobody will miss me..."

"I would miss you." Panda Mama entered the room and sat on the bed. "Come here. We need to talk."

He did. He sat beside her.

"Son, just because I've been spending a lot of time with Mei Mei, it doesn't mean I don't love you. I do love you."

"But, you've been ignoring me and you yelled at me."

"I was angry and worried. I said some terrible things, and I'm sorry. And I don't mean to ignore you. But, Mei Mei is too young to do anything herself, so I need to do it for her. Just like when you were a baby."

"Everyone thinks she's cute and I'm not."

"Everybody finds babies cute. You think she's cute, don't you?"

"Well...yes..."

She wrapped an arm around her son. "I still love you. You're my firstborn child, nothing will change that. Mei Mei loves you too. She was pointing after you when you ran off. Do you love her?"

"...I do."

"Then, why did you try taking her to the hospital?"

"Because I thought if I didn't have a baby sister, you'd love me again."

"I never stopped loving you, not even for a second. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I'll try to spend more time with you."

"Thank you, Okaa-san. Love you."

"Love you too, Son."

A year later, Mei Mei was ready to say her first word. It happened when Panda was playing with her.

"This is fun, huh?" He expected giggles and gurgles. Those were her usual responses.

But, Mei Mei decided to surprise anyone nearby. "Bwover."

He dropped the block. "What did you say?"

Panda Mama was standing near her children, ready to see if she'd heard right.

Mei Mei pointed to her brother, smiled and repeated, "Bwover".

He hugged his baby sister and smiled. He was her first word! Not _Mama_, not _Jii-chan_, but _Brother_! He knew then that he was important to his sister, and vowed to be a brother she could be proud of.


End file.
